Amnesia of a Lost Puppy
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Jonouchi loses his memory and thinks he's a dog! A certain brunette is the only one who can help him. So what's the problem? SetoxJonouchi [Completed]
1. Shattered Soul, Shattered Head

Hey everyone! As a procrastinator I have decided to write you the whole story and put it on than to write part of the story and post it. That way everyone's happy with the situation, including myself, and I won't have to stop in the middle to think what the plot was. So with this new idea I present to you this story! Don't worry I'm working on those other stories too. Oh yeah this is a SetoxJounouchi you know the drill yaoi haters…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I'm working on that MWHAHAHAHA…

Chapter One

Shattered soul, Shattered head

A pair of golden eyes opened slowly revealing a starch white ceiling. The eyes squinted at the sight, trying to regain the focus they had lost. After adjusting, the eyes rolled to the left where a mahogany door stood making the rest of the room more bearable. The eyes looked down at a pair of hands and confusion spread throughout the person's face. The person's left hand twitched in acknowledgement and moved towards the eyes. Suddenly the door opened and a fat woman wearing high heels and a white uniform hobbled over to the eyes to place something near from where they stared. The woman looked at the eyes, shock spreading through her features and she quickly ran to the phone that was placed near the door. After screaming something in the receiver the woman ran over to shake something that connected the hand to a body. Confusion overwhelmed the person's sense as they found they were sitting up. Staring at the body the person realized it was their own and at that moment a bustle of people in white lab coats past the door into the room.

After realizing that the person was a boy the eyes soon gained control of the body and found how to work each muscle available. Rummaging around the mind the eyes found nothing except for a word and a face. The eyes responded to the word accordingly as a mental image showed itself. The eyes growled at the oncoming hand.

Jonouchi stood on all fours growling menacingly at the doctor which tried to take the IV fluid bag out. The doctors became even more shocked as the boy turned towards the blanket and began ripping it to shreds. Rolling around on the floor the blonde let out a loud bark as if he were a dog. Jonouchi looked at the door which remained opened and bolted through it unaware of the doctors chasing after him.

A doctor by the name of June calmly walked over to the phone next to the door and dialed the Mutou residence. An old man's voice filled her ear and she explained the situation as best she could. Looking down at her notepad she also decided to call the rest of Jonouchi's friends to tell them the news. After all someone had to calm the little beast down.

Jonouchi found himself entangle in some wires after running into to a room. A woman inside the room was currently screaming her head off about a baby. A nurse was steadying herself at the women's rear for some unexplainable reason. Jonouchi continues to watch in curiosity. Jonouchi let out a whimper when a needle from behind was jabbed into his skin. Suddenly feeling sleepy Jonouchi curled up into the wires and fell asleep.

Opening his eyes Jonouchi found himself back in the hospital room staring at a boy with tri colored hair. Staring blankly at the short boy Jonouchi decided that it would be best to stay away. Yugi reached out but Jonouchi back away frantically. Yugi looked down saddened by Jonouchi's actions and left the room to talk to a group of people outside the room. Jonouchi lost interest of the door and ran towards the window pawing at the glass while whining. It suddenly opened with a click and Jonouchi crawled over the window sill to look down at the busy street below. Without realizing it he had begun to slip off and Jonouchi was unable to scramble back inside. A hand grabbed his ankle, dangling eight stories up Jonouchi let out a howl of fright causing people to look up in shock. The hand brought Jonouchi inside and he was greeted with cold blue eyes. Jonouchi remembered seeing the man when he was trying to figure out who he was. He decided-99 brain cells to 1- that the man could be trusted and he walked on all fours up to the man's crotch to greet him. The man hit his head saying a sharp 'no' before picking Jonouchi up.

Jonouchi craned his neck and licked his captors face barking happily as the man quickly put him down. The tri colored haired boy walked in with a worried look etched on his features. The blue eyed man looked down at the blonde causing him to bark happily.

"Okay Kaiba I need your help getting Jonouchi's memory back. You're the only one can touch him." Jonouchi tilted his head at the boy's words. Jonouchi bent down and began chewing on the man's leather shoe. He was bopped on the head once more causing him to back away from the leather.

"Who did this to him?" The man crossed his arms over his chest coolly. The boy looked down as if fighting an inner battle. "His father did." The boy looked up seeing that the man hadn't move. Jonouchi smelt shock off the man and rubbed his head on the others pants. The man's shock disappeared as he looked down at Jonouchi.

"Fine I will help but on one condition. Jonouchi stays with me even after his memory is regained." The man's voice made Jonouchi bark wanting the man to talk some more. His voice was extremely pleasant to the blonde's ears. The tri colored hair boy looked over at Jonouchi before looking back at the man. The short boy let out a sigh before nodding his head in defeat. This caused Jonouchi to tilt his head once more to a smirking man. The man looked down and lowered his hand towards Jonouchi's head. The blonde flinched thinking he was going to be hit but was extremely surprised when the man began to pet him.

The man ordered a nurse to put some clothes on the blonde which were very uncomfortable in his opinion. The man picked Jonouchi up by the armpits and carried him to a limo. Inside the blonde began gnawing at the itching sweater a nurse had knitted. The itching grew worse and Jonouchi had to bite at himself to cease the bothersome nonexistent fleas. The man's eye began twitching until finally he grabbed Jonouchi and ripped the sweater off. He then dropped Jonouchi to the floor where the blonde barked happily looking up at the man in gratitude. The man looked down with a glare which softened and the man began petting the blonde once more.

They reached a large mansion and the man ordered Jonouchi to come. Of course Jonouchi came and followed the man inside. Jonouchi looked around his nose tweaking at all the different smells around him. The man turned around and looked down at the blonde sternly.

"My name is Seto Kaiba the richest teenager in the world. Now that I've introduced myself AGAIN, I hope you know how to use the toilet." Not understanding a word he said Jonouchi bark at the CEO before tackling him to the ground and licking the brunette senseless. Seto pulled Jonouchi away wiping his slobbered face. The brunette let out a sigh before walking up the large flight of stairs and of course, Jonouchi followed.

Hey how is it? My baby is ready for you guys to read tomorrow so be expecting the next chapter tomorrow so wait patiently my loyal fans (Not that many out there are there?) That's okay I love you all no matter how much you hate me so bring on those reviews!


	2. Where oh, Where did my Little Dog Go?

My plan of world domination is working you zombies will soon be forced to kill my sister A.H. (well you guess what that means) MWHAHAHAHA…. Meanwhile I have started on another story which will be completed before I post it (it so much easier) Nine inch nails RULE! Don't know where that came from. Plotting the sequel for this already so expect something with action and jealousy LOADS OF IT! I gotta update so I'll do that after the two LONG stories I've thought up so don't get huffy. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: Anzu lectured me about stealing someone else's characters, she almost made me deaf, well you get the picture…

Chapter Two

Where oh, Where did my Little Dog Go?

A week passed and nothing progressed except that Seto had allowed Jonouchi to sleep at the foot of his bed after a thunderstorm had struck in Domino City. Before Jonouchi had to sleep outside since he refused to sleep in another room. The whining blonde was finally let in that night and he made it very clear that he was going to keep sleeping in Kaiba's bed. Also Jonouchi was soon taught how to use the toilet. Which was not an easy thing for a dog, Kaiba had to have a maid place newspapers around the porcelains perimeter. Jonouchi successfully went on his tenth time to Kaiba's delight. Jonouchi would always wake the brunette up at exactly six in the morning and would sit on the CEO until he was petted. Jonouchi would go on long walks in the garden and usually come back with a bounce in his already clumsy steps.

It was Monday and Kaiba had to go to school, Jonouchi did not understand this and quickly followed Kaiba out the door. The limo reached the school and Kaiba finally realized the blonde was happily rolling on the floor chasing a piece of lint. Rolling his eyes the CEO patted the blonde's head before shutting the door as fast as he could. He was successful in locking the boy inside and told the driver where to take him before the blonde began howling. Kaiba walked up to the door looking back in masked sadness. The blonde had been annoying, yes, but without him in the same room as Kaiba it seemed empty and lonely. Kaiba shook his head in disbelief. He who had always pushed people away scared of what they would do to him let a person who thought he was a dog into his heart. The fondness for the blonde was had not occurred over the week but it had been started from the first time he met Jonouchi. The way Jonouchi had talked to him in his heated tone and the glare he sent the CEO had sent a spark of interest in the brunette's mind. At first he thought he had hated the blonde but it was quickly replaced with a strange bubbly feeling when ever the two argued over something petty. Kaiba would purposely push the blonde or step on the others toe to receive the attention he so desired. When the mutt had turned into a mental case Kaiba was more than ready to accept him hoping the golden eyed boy would slowly like him more as he himself liked the other. Realizing he had been standing in the middle of the doorway he quickly stepped inside to only have his mind filled with a certain blonde.

Nothing worth paying attention to during school well that was Kaiba's thought. Yugi asked how Jonouchi was doing and Kaiba would only reply with a 'fine'. Yugi explained in a saddened voice that Jonouchi's father went missing and the police were unable to find him. Kaiba felt furious towards Jonouchi's dad but hid it well with a cold neutral expression. At the end of the news Yugi looked up to say his goodbye and then shuffled to his locker. With the bastard who knows where, Kaiba decided it would be best to return home as soon as possible. His locker was quickly opened and Tristan who stood a few feet away sent a glare in his direction. Ignoring it he grabbed his suitcase, already having done his homework, he called for his limo to bring the puppy along.

Greeting Jonouchi seemed to be the best part of his day, though he would never admit that out loud. Jonouchi let out a happy bark an imaginary tail wagging excitedly back and forth. Seto loved petting Jonouchi's hair. It was a sunshine golden which was silk to his fingers. He at first thought that it was course by the look of it. He happily hummed at the dog like human as they reached the mansion.

"Are you hungry, puppy?" Jonouchi let out an excited bark and hopped inside still on all fours. Kaiba inwardly smiled to himself while he made dinner for the both of them. Unfortunately Mokuba had left for America pursuing his dream of becoming a game designer. To do this he moved away to study abroad. Of course, Kaiba had tried to convince Mokuba otherwise but his little brother would have none of it. The thought of the little black haired ball of energy depressed Kaiba to no end. Now that Jonouchi was here his spirits were somewhat lightened.

Dinner was consumed like a vacuum, literally speaking when about Jonouchi. Jonouchi was sent to bed and Kaiba typed madly at the laptop hoping to catch up on the forgotten work. Kaiba rubbed his temples tiredly after working on the wireless computer for over an hour. Closing it with a 'click' he headed to the room stretching out like a cat before continuing his walk towards his sanctuary.

He noticed something was wrong immediately and Kaiba, with a foreboding feeling, searched the room for his puppy. Not finding him anywhere he dashed around looking under the bed, in the bathroom, and even in the closet. He wasn't there, he raced out of the room sweat starting to pour off his face at the thought of his missing puppy. He asked maid after maid but none had seen Jonouchi anywhere. Pacing around he tried to think of where the blonde could be. The kitchen or outside were his two thoughts and he quickly ran to the kitchen. Nothing but pots and pans were found and he gave out a furious growl. The last place to look was the garden and he hoped he was there.

He had checked every bush, every rock, and every patch of grass but his puppy remained missing. Kaiba sat down on a garden bench feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. He wanted to scream out in angry and cry but he knew it was pointless. Suddenly he heard something. Picking up his lowered head he heard it again. Following the sound he was led towards the pool area. Jonouchi dog paddled in the middle panting heavily. He seemed to be stuck in the spot for he wasn't moving towards Kaiba when he saw him. Kaiba tried ushering him over in coos and coaxing but nothing worked. Jonouchi let out a yelp still paddling like there was no tomorrow. Without thinking Kaiba dove into the water looking under the water for the problem.

Jonouchi's pants were caught in the bottom drain hooking him to the bottom. Kaiba ripped the pants off and Jonouchi immediately dog paddled to the side of the pool dropping his weight there, still panting madly. Kaiba swam over where he received a small nuzzle to the cheek. He rose out of the water still blushing and picked the blonde up bridal style to the mansion.

Jonouchi was not a dog but he certainly smelt like one. The wet blonde shook water every where in the hallway causing a few maids to groan at the sight. Kaiba almost laughed but settled for a smirk instead. Leading Jonouchi in to the room Kaiba found some clothes for the puppy to wear who once again tried chewing them off. Settling into the bed after brushing his teeth Kaiba peered over at the curled up human sleeping at the foot of his bed. He whistled at the blonde motioning him closer. Jonouchi crawled curiously towards the other but was suddenly pulled under the covers by Kaiba himself. After recovering from the shock, the puppy in Kaiba's arms snuggled in closer, curling up as before, and falling asleep almost instantly.

Third chapter Coming RIGHT UP! Well I gotta write it first tee hee sorry about that well the second long story that I told you about is an Inuyasha one in an alternate universe. It's so cool I squeal when I thought of it. Hey, R.K. and Rachel I want to thank you for you know what (if you don't then I don't know what I'm talking about) Well Gotta write that third chapter!


	3. A Collar for Your Neck

Hey you guys! I've thought off a real good way to finish this chapter off I'm thinking of ending this one on chapter five so don't get emotional. I've got a sequel also on this that as soon as I'm done with this piece of art I'm starting on IMMEDIATELY! Then I'll finish that Inuyasha story that made me squeal and then I'll settle down and type up those update for the stories I NEVER HAVE UPDATED sniff…sniff….Thankfully I have had my fill of procrastinating and am going to complete those stories no matter what it takes so here's the story ladies and gentlemen.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters but they own me ;)

Chapter Three

A Collar for Your Neck, A Penny for Your Thought

Jonouchi woke up at exactly 6:59 in the morning waiting for his inner clock to tell him it was time to wake up Seto. Feeling the buzz of the alarm clock made him jump in fright. Looking at it then in confusion, he let out a growl furious it had beat him in waking Seto up. Grabbing the device between his jaws Jonouchi resumed shaking it after glancing at a sleepy eyed Seto. Throwing the clock on the floor Jonouchi leaped on Seto licking him all over his face, causing the other's cheeks to turn red instantly. Jonouchi didn't know why Seto did this but it made him feel even more excited every time he saw the other turn crimson.

Seto's hands gently pushed Jonouchi away before wiping his face with his left hand then his right. Jonouchi waited outside the bathroom for the man, scratching his itchy ears while watching the dead clock on the floor. His head snapped towards the door as it opened revealing a naked Seto…well almost. The towel wrapped around his waist was held onto tighter as the brunette strode towards his closet. Jonouchi ran over waiting for Seto to get dressed so they could go out. After a whole week of not going out because Seto had to go somewhere Jonouchi didn't know, the blonde was going to make the other go somewhere with him whether the other liked it or not.

The blonde didn't know that Seto was thinking the exact same thing so when Jonouchi tugged at Seto's pants he was surprised and delighted when Seto followed him to the car. Seto got in the front seat after placing Jonouchi into the passenger side of the vehicle. Jonouchi was held by a gray strap to the seat and he growled in frustration when he couldn't chew it off. Seto had rolled his eyes before making the car start.

Seto made Jonouchi stay in the car and said he had to be good or he would get in big trouble. So Jonouchi waited impatiently to go somewhere different and exciting like a forest or a park full of other dogs. A man in a blue uniform tapped on the glass and Jonouchi's head jolted up. The man pulled a notepad out of his pocket and was writing something down. Jonouchi suddenly sprang up happy there was something to bark at and proceeded to scare the man in the blue uniform away. He felt very proud of himself for making the man run away from Seto's moving monster. Jonouchi felt even happier when Seto entered the car smirking at Jonouchi as if what he did was funny.

"You scared a police man away from my car good job puppy. " The blonde accepted the pat on the head happily. "I want to give you something mutt." Jonouchi looked up at Seto smelling something strange behind his back. He continued sniffing the air crawling closer to the other trying to identify the smell. Jonouchi felt Seto's arms circle around his neck fastening something on to it. "Now puppy if you get lost again someone will know where to take you back." Jonouchi pawed at the foreign object still not sure what it was. Losing interest in the object Jonouchi jumped on Seto and continued to display his affection for the brunette in the driver's seat. Seto bopped his head lightly once more before reeling his head back and laughing. As confused as Jonouchi was he was still glad that Seto was happy.

The two went to the park after wards Jonouchi ran around while Seto sat and read occasionally looking up at the blonde. Jonouchi played Frisbee with a little girl who threw the thing not so well. Over all, the little girl's terrier grew jealous and the two began competing for the Frisbee with out hesitation. Seto was holding back fits of laughter when Jonouchi would catch the object then was attacked by the other dog which wrestled not to gently with the blonde. Soon lunch came and went and the little girl and her dog disappeared. Jonouchi crawled up to Seto tiredly curling up next to the brunette. He could feel the other staring at him and Jonouchi looked up blankly. Seto smiled ruffling his hair a bit before bending down and kissing the others forehead. Jonouchi was surprised by the action feeling jolts of pleasure come from the simple gesture. He let out a bark before snuggling into Kaiba even more feeling happier than he had ever felt before.

Jonouchi woke up in Seto's bed and he noticed the bathroom door closed. Hopping over the dead clock, Jonouchi trotted over lying at the front of the door. The door opened and a clean Seto appeared. Jonouchi tried to get up but a foot met his underside causing the brunette to lose his balance and trip over the blonde. Seto looked over at Jonouchi before letting out a laugh. The CEO adjusted himself into a sitting position before petting the blonde and hugging him tightly. Jonouchi yelped struggling out of the others grip. In return he received a light hearted chuckle. Seto finally let him go and after he got dressed raced the blonde to the kitchen for breakfast.

Amazingly enough Jonouchi had consumed a whole box of cereal. Jonouchi then went outside to play. The brunette sat on the garden bench and began working on his laptop once more a frown slowly forming on his face. Jonouchi continued exploring the garden looking back occasionally at Seto to make sure he wasn't looking before peeing on a bush or tree. Jonouchi done marking the place went towards the pool for a drink which he soon learned that the pool water didn't taste that great. A sprinkler system turned on and Jonouchi walked over to it in amazement. Before he could look closer at the strange object protruding from the ground, water sprayed in his face causing him to fly back in a panic. Yelping out loudly he ran and hid behind the CEO shivering wet from the monster that spat in his face. The CEO smiled down closing his laptop to pick Jonouchi up and set him beside the brunette. Jonouchi pressed his wet body against Seto for warmth making the brunette jump slightly at the action. Kaiba's arm encircled Jonouchi's shoulder holding him close.

Seto leaned close to Jonouchi mumbling something. The blonde tilted his head to hear the repeated word better. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" Seto repeated the words over and over into Jonouchi's ear making him blush for some unexplainable reason. Jonouchi let out a sigh of contempt before turning to lick the others face.

AWWWWW…..This is so cute I squealed when I wrote this, sadly I'm nearing the end of the story but remember the sequel I'm going to do also (I think the sequel is longer than the this story) Anyways I gotta write that next chapter! See Ya!


	4. A Simple Thing Turned Complicated

It's me something awesome is going to happen in this chapter so get ready to squeal your little heart out. Anyways I'm making the last chapter after this..sniff..sniff..but the sequel must be started on. So the Inuyasha story is almost ready (plot wise) and I just need to write it out! WOOT! So with out further ado the STORY!

Disclaimer: Toads and snails and puppy dog tails that's what little Jonouchi's made of. But sad of this I tell you all this. I don't own anything but this messed up rhyme.

Chapter Four

Something Simple Turned Complicated

Jonouchi opened his eyes lazily looking into his pillow to wake up. He suddenly felt someone petting his hair and he veered his head towards the source. Seeing Kaiba smiling down at him caused Jonouchi to freeze completely in shock. Feeling he was still dreaming Jonouchi hid under the covers in a panic. He felt two strong hands rip the material away and he was suddenly picked up.

"Hey Kaiba what are you doing!" Jonouchi let out a yelp as he was dropped to the floor. The blonde looked up at the CEO in only a towel, who walked quickly to what he assumed was the bathroom and locked it shut. Jonouchi stared at the door in disbelief before checking himself for clothes. Sighing in relief he shifted his eyes towards the exit. Maybe he could run away. Just as he began crawling towards the door another opened revealing a fully dressed Kaiba. Jonouchi froze in mid crawl and looked at Kaiba sheepishly.

To jump out of the embarrassing situation Jonouchi quickly asked, "So…Why was I here?" Jonouchi forgot to sound arrogant and it came out as a soft whisper. Kaiba's neutral expression grew slightly angry but nothing was said towards Jonouchi.

"You're at my house because you had lost your memory and you thought you were a dog. So I brought you here and took care of you." Kaiba was avoiding Jonouchi's eyes looking everywhere but at the surprised golden eyes. "Believe me mutt that's exactly what you have done for the past month." Kaiba pointed at Jonouchi's neck and the blonde lifted a hand towards it. Feeling something attached to his throat Jonouchi began clawing at it and Kaiba walked closer slowly encircling Jonouchi's body to unbuckle the collar. Jonouchi's cheeks involuntarily flared and he had to swallow the large amounts of spit forming in his mouth. Kaiba backed away handing Jonouchi the collar which engraved.

If found please return to

Seto Kaiba

364-9586

Jonouchi Katsuya

Jonouchi stared down in horror at the written words. He was Kaiba's? When did this happen? Something flashed before his eyes and he remembered the past month, with the barking, the toilet problems, and even getting caught in the pool's drain. It all came in a whirling spiral slamming into his already overloaded brain. Before he knew it all went black.

The blonde found himself in the same bed as before. Embarrassed of what he had done to Kaiba and to his mansion increased his heartbeat. Jonouchi heard the door click open and footsteps approach the bed. Without waiting Jonouchi rolled off the bed and ran towards the door. He cursed inwardly as a hand grabbed his wrist. Kaiba twisted his lithe body towards his own and pulled the blonde even closer.

"Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. Will you at least stay at least a little longer?" Kaiba's voice was full of hope, the raw emotion touched Jonouchi in a way he had never been touch before. Jonouchi bent his head low mumbling that he was sorry. Looking up Kaiba was looking away as if in defiance. Jonouchi felt confused with the way Kaiba was acting. One minute he was pleading the next he was acting like a bastard. Couldn't the guy acted normal for once? Jonouchi pushed Kaiba away growling furiously at the other before stomping off out the door. The blonde dared not look back for he couldn't do anything not after what he had done to the brunette. Jonouchi's eyes pricked with tears as his pace picked up faster and faster until he finally was in a mad run out the mansion's door.

Jonouchi gasped for breath looking around the familiar street. Passing a couple of street punks he walked up the stairs to his apartment imagining his bed to relax himself. Unable to find his keys he tried the door which was unexpectedly unlocked. Jonouchi watched the door sway opened and stared in disbelief at the bare apartment.

He was told by his neighbor that his father had moved to America for an unknown reason. Jonouchi grew furious at his father for leaving him behind. After throwing a couple punches at the wall Jonouchi had slid down against his living room wall and waited. He waited for his father to come back with his tipsy steps and beer bottle hanging loosely in his hands. A lopsided grin plastered on his unshaved face. Deep blue eyes would stare down in amusement and a hand that would always slap Jonouchi for being a worthless mutt. Jonouchi knew his father wasn't a bad person. In fact long ago when his family was together his father would always carry him on his shoulders and walk around singing. It had been when mom left that things grew uncontrollable. Drinking was dad's hobby and his job was barely called a job for he worked as a janitor. Jonouchi knew his father was trying to keep it together but was failing miserable. He suffered emotional stress and Jonouchi was always ready to lend himself to his father as a punching bag. It was necessary or his father would beat someone else, an innocent bystander, till they couldn't even breathe properly. Though Jonouchi had remained loyal to his father, he had left him to go somewhere he would never be able to escape to. Jonouchi curled himself up waiting. Waiting for anybody to walk through that door and love him. Tears slid down his cheeks in the cold deserted room. No one would come he knew it. So he was going to naively wait for no one to appear and rescue him from his dark mind.

Who will save the puppy? (we all know that one) How will he react what will tie my lame story together? Will find out soon my friends! I'm almost done with that Inuyasha plot and it's going to be a SUPER LONG story I'm thinking more than eighteen computer pages WOW that's a lot of computer paper! Well on with the last story and then on with the sequel which will be even longer than the original story that's messed up oh well…


	5. Lost Puppy: Found

Well that LAST CHAPTER IS HERE! I love this so much I have a sequel to write after this full of lots of action, romance, and… fangirls? Well you'll get it once you've read my awesome sequel (I have to write it first) I had a really weird dream and I'm thinking about posting it on I think I'll call it bouncy road…yeah that's a great name! Well I gotta write the LAST chapter…sniff..sniff…

Disclaimer: Going once, going twice, sold to the creator of Yugioh! (Oh damn…)

Chapter Five

Lost Puppy: Found

Seto stared at the door that stood ajar in shock. He remembered pleading to the blonde to stay and when Seto looked away to give Jonouchi time to think the puppy ran off. Feeling rejected Kaiba shuffled over to his bed and promptly fell on it bursted into tears he had promised himself years ago he would never shed. He heard the mansion door shut itself and fading footsteps outside before burying his face into the mattress further. He had nothing left, everything he possessed would have been gladly given away for the puppy back. Without the blonde his world seemed black and white, no colors appearing before his distant mind. The phone rang but he ignored it. The message machine rang out and Yugi's voice filled the room.

"Hey Kaiba, it's Yugi, just checking on you and Jonouchi. The police found Jonouchi's dad in America. The apartment had been cleaned out by the IRS because Jonouchi's dad hasn't been paying his taxes. Just wanted to fill you in…If Jonouchi's regains his memory just call me, okay? Okay talk to you later bye!" The message ended with a click and Kaiba laid there confused. His father was arrested? Reminding himself that Jonouchi's father was the reason why Jonouchi had lost his memory, he quickly opened his laptop. It was time to do a little research.

Kaiba ran all the way there hoping he wasn't too late. He had found out where Jonouchi lived and had to make a copy of the key in his hand to unlock the door. Climbing up the stairs he finally reached the door, where he tried to catch his breath. He accidentally dropped the keys and he bent down to pick them up. The door in front of him opened at the weight he put on it and he stumbled inside trying to regain his balance. Kaiba heard someone gasp and he turned to his left. In the corner of the bare room was a curled up Jonouchi staring in disbelief at Kaiba. The blonde began shaking as more tears spilled out of his red puffy eyes. Kaiba ran over picking the blonde up and hugging him for all he was worth.

"You stupid mutt, don't ever scare me like that again or so help me…" Kaiba slowly lowered his voice as he stood there enjoying the limp bodies warmth. Jonouchi's body suddenly became stiff and the blonde wrapped his shaking arms around Kaiba. The two stood there for what felt like eternity trying to calm each other down. Finally Kaiba pulled an arms length away before leaning in closer to brush his lips against Jonouchi's. The blonde deepened the kiss as if in a trance. As the two broke the kiss Kaiba smirked weakly.

"Let's go home puppy, MY PUPPY." Jonouchi leaned against Seto's shoulder and the brunette ruffled the blonde's hair. Jonouchi finally nodded still dazed from the kiss. The two walked out of the apartment hand in hand, Jonouchi wearing a certain collar around his neck.

Awwww….I ended it so cute! Squeal! So how was it WAIT I HAVE TO WRITE THE REALLY LONG SEQUEAL TO THIS so please be patient. Yay! Well gotta work on that and the Inuyasha story plot almost done! Well gotta go Ta ta for now!


End file.
